


【超蝙】Bruce的秘密

by Somaya



Category: Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somaya/pseuds/Somaya
Summary: 老爷跟酥皮之间的日常小摩擦。





	

 

 

  
以下正文：

 

  
意识还有些迷糊，这是Kal强迫他习惯的众多习惯中的一个，一夜安眠，洗漱间传来的微弱的灯光让他忍不住把眼睛眯成一条线，另一个人刻意压低的窸窸窣窣的洗漱声让夜晚显得温馨而平和，Bruce朦朦胧胧地听了一会儿，那人轻轻打开了门，黑暗中一个高大的人影在晃动。

 

“Clark？”他用浓浓倦意的嗓音叫了一声男人的名字。

 

“我吵醒你了吗？”爱人熟悉的气息覆盖了他，Bruce能感到男人的手掌摩挲着自己的侧脸，嘴唇被轻啄了一下，“再睡一会儿，Bruce。”

 

“你要走吗？”他的视野适应了一会儿光线，很容易就分辨出对方身上已经换上了制服。

 

“出了点问题，J'onn让我过去帮忙解决下。”

 

“严重吗？”Bruce很快清醒过来，在最短的时间内把自己调整回了蝙蝠侠状态。

 

“别，Bruce，如果需要你帮忙，我会告诉你。”男人把他的身体重新压回被窝，这一次的吻相对刚才而言更加炙热而缠绵，Bruce仰着脖子追着男人的呼吸，“再睡一会儿，阿尔弗雷德会叫你起床的。”

 

“我绝对不会等你一起吃早餐。”年过四十的哥谭首富缩在被子里闷闷地宣布。

 

“好的，我接受惩罚。”氪星之子忍俊不禁地最后吻了吻爱人，他还得工作，守护一个星球。

 

＊＊＊

 

“Master Bruce，在这个时间看到您，令我感到既惊喜又惶恐。”

 

“阿尔弗雷德，别告诉你迎来了第二次更年期。”

 

“我不得不提醒您，Master Bruce，以别人的年龄开玩笑是非常失礼的一个行为，尤其就算是您也已经到了无法英年早逝的年纪。”

 

无法英年早逝的年纪，哥谭首富拿着汤勺的手僵了一下。

 

“对了，Master Bruce，有一个针对蝙蝠侠的预约，来自Amanda waller女士。”

 

“Waller？你可以让她再等一等，我不确定蝙蝠侠是否有空。”

 

“我会确保把您的原话传达到。”

 

＊＊＊  
不知是否是Kal的错觉，今天的Bruce尤其急躁，男人用一种啃咬的力度折腾着他的嘴唇，润滑还没做好，他的爱人已经几次表达了想让自己快点进去的意图，Kal的确也快被欲望烧坏理智了，只想狠狠掰开那两瓣即使到了这个年纪依然挺翘诱人的臀肉，进入那里，让Bruce除了体会他给予的快感再无法想更多，显然此刻属于超人的制止力残留了一些在他脑袋里在阻止他那么做。

 

“快进来……”Bruce用性感而难耐的嗓音再次作了要求。

 

Kal用鼻尖摩挲着爱人泛红的脸颊，从爱人的身体里抽出了手指，等他终于进到那个温热湿润的内部，两人都因为因为过电般的快感发出一些急促的喘息。

 

“你在为什么烦恼着，Bruce？”Kal把一个枕头垫在了Bruce的身下，让对方抬高臀部，为他们接下来的动作降低难度。

 

“闭嘴，给我……嗯……Kal……”kal拨开被汗湿的碎发，那双蓝眼睛里是常年不散的浓雾，还有些被欲望熏染出的水光，美得惊人。

 

在他愣神的瞬间，男人的双腿已经紧紧缠上他的腰部把他吞咽得更深。

 

kal剧烈地挺动下身，开始寻找爱人体内那熟悉的一点。一开始Bruce只是在他身下隐忍地呻吟着，而当他开始集中攻击那一点并再次加快了速度之后，Bruce的呻吟声开始变得凌乱，

 

Kal射出来的时候，他的爱人已经射过两次了，分身顶端挂着些可怜兮兮的浊液软软地垂在爱人的下身，Bruce像是被他的精液烫到一般，随着他的每一股精液射出而颤抖。

 

Kal趴在爱人的脖颈间喘息着平息着射精后的眩晕感，他的下身还埋在Bruce的体内。

 

“你在Black Mercy给你梦境中梦到了什么？”Bruce在他耳边低声询问，轻柔得Kal有那么一瞬间以为自己听错了。

 

他撑起手臂看着他身下的爱人，他总觉得每到这个时候他看到的才是真正的Bruce，不是蝙蝠侠，不是韦恩集团总裁，而只是他的Bruce，他的爱人。

 

一个温柔而善解人意的妻子，调皮却本性善良的儿子，父亲Joe El依旧健在，而他最大的烦恼是得磨炼好自己的厨艺，不能每次都依赖人工智能给他提供的便利。这是Black Mercy从他心底挖出的他最渴望的生活，一段再平凡不过的人生。

 

而当Bruce的声音突破梦境的屏障传到他耳朵里，那一切就不再是他最渴望的了，他摸着儿子稚嫩的脸蛋说着告别的话，没人会知道钢铁之子在自己梦境中哭得泣不成声，没人能把一段美满人生举重若轻，而入侵者则永远不会明白自己促成了什么，又夺走了什么。

 

也许他的人生注定不能平凡，而他不会后悔，他注定会来到地球，他注定会遇上Bruce，他不会再如此般爱上另一个人了。

 

“那些已经不重要了，毕竟我现在已经拥有了我所渴望的一切。”氪星人也学会了玩文字游戏。

 

“你越是这样，越显得可疑。”蝙蝠侠微眯着双眼。

 

“那你可能得需要监视这个可疑人物一辈子。”Kal抱着他的爱人向浴室走去。

 

“你最好立刻放下我，我自己去。”

 

“这个提议留到下次如何？我现在想为我的爱人做一些洗澡服务，很想。”

 

“你该问问你爱人的意见，也许他并不同意。”

 

“那么，看起来我只能当一回独裁者了。”

 

……

 

没人在意夜晚依旧黑暗，平静只是暂时。

 

＊＊＊

 

“他最近很奇怪不是吗，蝙蝠侠居然不再是工作高于一切，直觉告诉我他有事瞒着我们？”神奇女侠捏着下巴思考。

 

“结合超人的反应来看，似乎是他们之间出了点情况。”鹰女附和。

 

“嘿，女士们，还记得吗？今晚是我与两位女士共进晚餐的日子，我不认为谈论一对模范夫夫的日常小摩擦是个好话题。”小红人闪电侠不满地嘟囔。

 

“说起来，我已经很久没看见蝙蝠侠了，无论是在瞭望塔还是在出任务过程中。”神奇女侠继续道。

 

“J'onn说他最近跟那个政府派来的女人Waller走得很近。”

 

“恶，别告诉我，你的下个猜想是蝙蝠侠出轨了，对象是那个除了野心外跟蓝大个毫无可比性的胖女人？我得提醒你们，那可蝙蝠侠，无论如何，我相信他的品味。”

 

“Wally，现在可不是搞笑的时候。”

 

“你们不能随随便便叫我的真实名字。好吧，也许我们该继续来谈谈世界最佳拍档的私生活。”  
闪电侠摊开手道，“Um…别告诉我，蓝大个就在我身后？”

 

“我不知道你如此关心我跟蝙蝠侠的私生活，Wally。”钢铁之子的手掌搭在了小红人肩上。

 

Kal的确感到迷茫而疑惑，从他们上次度过了一个美妙的晚上过后，Bruce就像是重新对他裹上了心防一样又变回了最初那个神秘的蝙蝠侠，最近，他每次去Wayne庄园，迎接他的都只有阿尔弗雷德，有时等至半夜也不见他的爱人归来，他们很久很久没有交谈，他对他的爱人思之若狂。

 

蝙蝠侠在有意隐藏行踪，这是Kal再一次扑空过后得出的结论。

 

“你知道他在哪儿，对吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

 

“Kal少爷，你不会想知道这个问题的答案。”

 

“告诉我，我请求你。”

 

Cadmus，蝙蝠侠不会屑与政府地下机构合作，除非那里隐藏着足以吸引他的秘密，Kal环着手飘在半空中看着着装统一的人员进出那里，整个基地的外壳都涂上了铅层，他们甚至考虑到了杜绝他窥探的可能性，氪星人眉头拧成一个结。

 

那么，有什么秘密是必须得避开正义联盟，或者说避开超人的？

 

合金门被从外面砸开，刺耳的警报声此起彼伏响彻所有区域。

 

“我们遭到入侵，是超人。”

 

蝙蝠侠透过监视器盯着屏幕里用热视线融化了护卫队手中武器径直走进来的男人。

 

“我建议转移。”表情严肃的黑人胖女士提议。

 

“没必要，既然他已经找过来了，今天他得不到答案是不会罢休的，没人能在超人的眼皮底下暗度陈仓，所以，我得给他一个答案。”男人头套下的下巴紧绷着。

 

＊＊＊

 

“住手，Kal。”

 

钢铁之子把手中的巨大墙体残块丢到身后，蝙蝠侠绕过人群走到他面前。

 

“你在对我隐藏着什么？”他会说氪星人的表情里除了一如既往的冷峻以外还有些受伤。

 

“跟我来。”蝙蝠侠用被变声器处理过了格外沙哑的嗓音开口。

 

“解释，B。”正义联盟的主席冷冷地盯着他的爱人。

 

“你已经破坏了铅层，现在这里没什么能阻止你自己寻找答案。”蝙蝠侠的语气一如既往冷静。

 

Kal无法透过那张面具看到爱人的表情，那上面同样加了防辐射层。  
他的视线透过墙壁，很多面墙，那也许是个训练场，一个年轻人在那儿做武术训练，他几乎绕过了那个，等等。

 

Kal因震惊而瞳孔微张，那张脸，Bruce？

 

不，那不会是Bruce，尽管他与他的爱人如此神似，但那张脸似乎过于年轻了一点，还是个孩子。

 

“看到了，对吗？我猜你要离开了，Kal。”

 

Kal心中有很多中答案，没有一种有男人嗓音中的疏离伤人，他无法确认哪一种是真相，但他了解Bruce，如果今天他离开了，那么他不会再有一个得到答案的机会，Bruce会想方设法从他人生中抽身。

 

“在没有从你嘴里得到答案之前，我不会离开。”

 

而回答他的是一记蝙蝠镖，伴随着铺开盖地的武器攻击，kal甚至没让自己移动一步，如果Bruce想伤害他，他知道用什么方法，而如果他不想伤害他，那么这些对他而言只是虚张声势的无效攻击，他闭着眼等着硝烟从身边散尽。

 

蝙蝠侠拧着他的领口把他按到了墙上，黑色制服下的胸膛剧烈起伏着，“你该离开，Kal El。”

 

“而我也说过了，我想要你亲口给我一个解释。”

 

拳头砸在他脸侧的墙上，男人暴躁地扯下头套，kal只是温柔地注视着他狂怒的恋人久违的面容。

 

Bruce拨弄着他发丝凌乱的鬓角，kal这才注意到那上面已经染上了一些霜白。

 

“你从来没想过，对吧？我在老去，而你依旧年轻一如当初。”男人的头埋在阴影里让kal无法探究他的神色，“Waller找到了我，向我展示了她的混账成果，另一个Bruce Wayne式的悲剧，他们偷了我的DNA，让那个孩子变成了另一个我，他们甚至在他身上复制了Bruce Wayne的童年遭遇，父母被双双杀死在小巷里。”

 

Kal觉得自己心脏似乎被硬生生撕开了一块，他伸出手试图触碰他的爱人，同时，另一种情绪在侵占他的内心，愤怒，针对Waller，针对他的爱人的遭遇，针对他在爱人生命里错失的守护。

 

Bruce一根一根掰开他陷进肉里的手指，“Kal，这无济于事，我最初也愤怒过。一切已成定局，而我们能做的只是在既定情况下寻求最合理的解决方式。”

 

“尽管Waller是个混蛋，可她的想法却没错,Bruce Wayne只是个凡人，而且他正在老去，如果哥谭依旧需要蝙蝠侠，那么他的确得有一个全新的继承者。”

 

“所以，你巴望着顺水推舟，让我因为误会而主动离开，而你可以安心把拯救世界的重任卸给那个小子，然后孤零零地躲到世界哪个角落去等死？”Kal转而紧紧抓着那人的肩膀。

 

Bruce因为肩上的疼痛而皱起了眉头，他躲避着Kal的视线，他没法直视那个，至少现在。

 

“听着，我不允许，你想都别想那么做，Bruce。”

 

“而你总是如此执拗。”

 

“你不是问过Black Mercy给我制造了怎么等待梦境吗？我可以告诉那是段美满的人生，而且已经由你亲手打碎了，你有义务赔我一段同样的美好的人生。”

 

“我确定这会是你讨过的最糟糕的一笔债务。”

 

“无所谓，我只需要保证你没办法赖账。”

 

“即使我会先于你死去，而你不仅不能沉湎悲伤，还得为拯救世界而奔波劳碌？”

 

“别太高估氪星人的生命，它们并非无限，我只担心你们的天堂会不会接受一个外星人的灵魂，如果他们排外的话，我可能得去砸一次天堂的大门，把你抢出来。”

 

“你认为我死后会去天堂？”Bruce似乎关心着另外一个无关紧要的问题。

 

“如果是冥界就更简单了，我可以请求戴安娜定期带我去，那里我们可不陌生，大门就在天堂岛上。”外星人那双蓝得惊人的目光直视着他。

 

Bruce第一次发现自己一败涂地，Kal El，这个男人总是这样，就算他所守护的弱者们转而对他举起屠刀，就算他所信仰的伙伴曾经背弃他，无论你在迷雾中与正途偏移多远，他似乎总能带着你找到通往光明的方向，而蝙蝠侠比正常人更渴望着光明。

 

他想起Kal在自己发表对沙赞发表看法的时候，生闷气的样子。

 

他肯定会万劫不复，脆弱到余生都无法再承受失去的。

 

“执拗的外星人。”哥谭宝贝环着双手，唇角勾起了一个微妙的弧度，“我想我得回去了，毕竟我有个同样执拗的外星男朋友得安慰。”

 

“也许我可以送你一程，我也正好在等我的男朋友安慰我。这次，他可别想轻易打发我。”Kal贴着Bruce的唇，抱着他的男朋友飘到了空中。

 

  
——END——

 

 


End file.
